(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to stripping mechanisms, image-forming units, and image-forming apparatuses.
(ii) Related Art
There are image-forming apparatuses in the related art that include a separating claw as a separating mechanism that separates transfer paper from a photoreceptor.